Querer
by xxxMavis Vermilionxxx
Summary: Ella dormía como una niña pequeña, con una mueca de tristeza en su rostro que hasta en sus sueños era difícil borrar. El ventilador de techo giraba casi hipnóticamente dejando que la luz se colara por los finos adornos en las aspas. El silencio era inquietante, todo se sentía tan solo, tan frio, tan amargo dese que él se marcho. DEDICADO A: Juvia Dragneel


Hola, tanto tiempo sin pasar por aquí… bueno he tenido un par de motivos, en fin esto es para ti Juvia Dragneel, con todo mi cariño espero que lo disfrutes….

.

.

…"_**bonita tarde ¿no?" pregunto él con una de esas sonrisas enmascaradas en querer (querer besar, querer tocar, querer coger)… **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ella dormía como una niña pequeña, con una mueca de tristeza en su rostro que hasta en sus sueños era difícil borrar. El ventilador de techo giraba casi hipnóticamente dejando que la luz se colara por los finos adornos en las aspas. El silencio era inquietante, todo se sentía tan solo, tan frio, tan amargo dese que él se marcho.

.

.

Era una tarde se septiembre tranquila, cómoda, Juvia Loxar caminaba por la cera con su sonrisa de princesa muerta arrastrando sus sueños tras de sí, esquivando a la muchedumbre que no hacia mas que revolotearle las ansias de querer desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Es que no tenía deseos de vivir… ¿para qué? Para que si Gray sama estaba muerto, tan muerto como el corazón que albergaba en su pecho y que latía por el mero capricho de bombear sangre… porque de vivo solo tenía el movimiento y aquel tortuoso sonido que la hacía recordar, recordar que ya no siente por que es una planta marchita…

Esa misma tarde por la misma cera caminaba un joven abatido con la vista el frente, sin mirar a ningún lugar, absorto perdido en sabor de su cigarrillo que le secaba la garganta y le recordaba que había un nudo bien presente queriendo reventar. Era Rogue Cheney el guitarrista de una banda que tocaba en un bar de mala muerte en la avenida principal. Ja, como no… (o me van a decir que esas ojeras y el aroma a alcohol llegaban solos)…

Cuando se toparon; ellos mismos se dieron cuenta, basto el mirarse a los ojos para descubrir que no eran diferentes, que eran la misma escoria que deambulaba de un lado a otro sin razón. Que eran basura porque entre basura las personas se reconocen y sale a flote lo que realmente son… la malita mierda que llevan en la cabeza con deseos estúpidos basados en la autodestrucción… las dos caras de la misma moneda.

"bonita tarde ¿no?" pregunto él con una de esas sonrisas enmascaradas en querer (querer besar, querer tocar, querer coger)…

"si" le respondió ella devolviéndole el gesto (ella quería mas)

"te invito a un bar" retomo, extendiendo su mano hacia ella… tal vez si alguien le hubiera dicho que las cosas no iban a resultar diferentes, Juvia se habría negado (pero no lo hiso, ni lo hará… porque Juvia es el despojo de una muñeca rota)…

Caminaron por la avenida central, hablando, murmurando frases a medias que a ninguno le importaban… a Juvia se lo recordaba tanto, su cabello, el aroma a cigarrillos y por breves instantes le bastaba con el recuerdo porque podía sostener la mano de Cheney y eso bastaba para que sus recuerdos juguetearan en su mente queriendo salir como liquido por su entrepierna.

Para Rogue no era diferente, es que ella se la recordaba tanto, su sonrisa tan dolida, su rostro tan marchito, su máscara de niña bonita (ninguna era bonita), por eso el la tomaba de la mano, por que cuando sentía la calidez de su piel la recordaba, recordaba sus caricias y su fino cuerpo sobre él… entonces había un intruso en su pantalón que golpeaba con todas las fuerzas queriendo salir (y entrar)…

Cuando llegaron al bar se fueron consumiendo en tragos, uno tras de otro… Rogue fumaba y bebía cual alcohólico queriendo matar todo dentro de él… Juvia bebía despacio con un ligero rubor en sus majillas mirando al joven de apoco, suspirando, queriendo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que fuera él (pero no era)

Cuando se acabaron las botellas, cuando por fin se habían terminado de beber los fragmentos de sus sueños rotos para ir a vomitarlos en el retrete de aquel lugar. en aquella soledad apelaron a la falta de moral, de sentido común… (¿Cual sentido común?… ese quedo botado cuando sus miradas se toparon en la avenida principal). Rogue la tomo de la cintura conduciéndola al baño de mujeres, hasta la última cabina donde decidió era buena idea ir a parar.

Juvia sentía como otros labios aprisionaban los suyos, como las manos de Rogue se aferraban a su trasero golpeando con fuerza la pared del baño, solo podía dejar escapar pequeños gemidos que se tomaban paso por su garganta sin siquiera pedir permiso para salir. No podía quejarse, aquella forma tan salvaje y autoritaria de poseerla ya la había conocido en otra parte… pero Rogue le estaba mostrando otras puertas, porque Gray sama no era tan atrevido para hacerlo en un bar de quinta como aquel, Gray sama era un tanto más caballero y este cabron jugueteaba con sus senos cual degenerado… (y le gustaba).

Para Rogue tampoco era diferente el ver en ella aquellas reacciones, el placer que reflejaban sus ojos cuando se dedicaba a lamer sus pezones, aquellas muecas ya eran conocías como las manos que se aferraban fuerte a su chaqueta. Con cada embestida un gemido era el premio obtenido por parte de la peliazul, eso y que su sexo se empapaba por completo provocando sensaciones más agradables en el de ojos rojizos… Rogue suspiraba y se atragantaba con su propio deseo… le gustaba, le fascinaba y volvía loco como un fino elixir que se bebía de apoco llamado "los fluidos de Juvia Loxar" que le sabían tan delicioso como cada orgasmo que se desencadenaba en ella… (Pero para él algo faltaba).

"Rogue-san" suspiraba ella mientras que él ni siquiera la miraba a los ojos, no podía, no se atrevía a hacerlo porque era engaño (como si eso no lo fuera)… cuando al fin se corrió fue cuando la miro a los ojos, como después de aquello había dejado de ser la misma chica con la que entro a la cabina… por que aquella Juvia Loxar había quedado botada atrás hace treinta y tantos minutos con el tercer orgasmo. Y a Rogue se le apretujo el corazón al ver esa carita, ardiendo en emociones que poco entendía pero que quería cuidar.

Fue entonces cuando Juvia dejaba de pensar en Gray sama y que a Rogue mas se le clavaba el recuerdo porque sentía como Loxar lo arrastraba a lo profundo de su ser, enseñándole partes recónditas que nuca creyó ver del alma del ser humano… (Pero no olvidemos que los dos eran escoria y estaban vueltos polvo… que los sueños se les consumieron en los labios como el alcohol de aquella noche)…

.

.

.

A veces Juvia se quedaba dormida en los brazos de Rogue con una fina línea en sus labios que formaba una sonrisa, apretaba fuerte la camisa del primero como si quisiera retenerlo… Rogue la miraba y acariciaba casi con amor su cabello…

…_Casi_.

Rogue serraba los ojos y despacito iba acariciándole el cuerpo… rozaba con lentitud sus senos hasta llegar a su vientre donde lanzaba un suspiro profundo poco antes de llegar a su sexo, entonces Juvia gemía y se rompía el encanto por que Rogue recordaba que no era ella.

"Rogue-sama ¿qué le parce venir a vivir con Juvia?" era el comentario insistente de casi todos los días (un comentario que a Cheney le valían los tres centavos que yo traigo en la bolsa…)

"lo pensare" respondía callándola con un beso, y otro… y otro… y uno más…

"te quiero" le susurraba ella (te amo era lo que quería decir y nunca salía a flote). Él solo sonreía y la callaba de manera acostumbrada…

.

.

Juvia estaba sentada en aquel bar esperando que "Rogue-sama" seguido de su sequito de amigos aparecieran para tocar, así como observaba con su mano en la mejilla como el número de perras en celo se iba juntando debajo de la tarima.

Cuando empezó la música la peliazul no podía apartar sus orbes azules de su amado (no era la única). De un momento a otro pudo notar como el vocalista abría grandes los ojos con una cara de sorpresa digna de verse, aunque más se sorprendió ella, nunca espero ver a ese chico rubio tan fanfarrón perdiendo el aliento por alguna chica (no era cualquier chica).

Sting cortó la canción de pronto ante la mirada inquieta de los presentes seguidos de los comentarios sobre el por qué de sus acciones, aunque si por el rubio fuera hubiera tomado los comentarios y hecho bolita para meterlos en el trasero de alguien. Juvia se levanto rápidamente corriendo hacia Rogue quien no podía quitar la mueca asombro en su rostro, ella lo tomo del brazo queriendo atraer su atención (ya estaba perdido), él por su parte la aparto un poco abriéndose paso hacia donde estaba Sting.

"regresaste, no puedo creerlo… regresaste" hablaba al borde del llanto el rubio queriéndose arrastrar por el suelo pidiendo perdón con la mirada.

"nunca los dejaría solos" sonrió la joven con una mirada llena de cariño enmarañado de dolor

"Yukino…" murmuro su nombre como nunca murmuro el de ella y a Juvia se le contrajo el corazón queriendo sollozar

"Rogue-kun" se sonrieron con una de esas sonrisas enmascaradas en querer (querer besar, querer tocar, querer amar…)

.

.

El día que Rogue se marcho con la mujer que en verdad amaba, para sostener sus manos y sostener sus miedos, un pedacito de Juvia Loxar se marcho detrás de él…

Entonces Juvia apretaba fuerte los labios y a su vez estiraba fuerte los brazos solo para darse cuenta de que aquel hombre estaba mucho más lejos que Gray-sama…

"bonita tarde ¿no?" pregunto él con una de esas sonrisas enmascaradas en querer (querer besar, querer tocar, querer coger_)… pero Juvia, Juvia quería mas…_

.

.

.

.

Espero que les gustara… sin más me despido… ¿Reviews?


End file.
